ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Maklar's Surprise
Maklar's Surprise is the eighth episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse. Plot Richard is waiting at Tacopolis waiting on Maklar, when a familiar vehicle pulls up. "Rhyneheart. Long time no see." "Alan? Jackson? What are you guys doing back?" "What, can't visit a friend anymore?" "Where's Ampalon? He ditch you?" "No, haven't seen him all day. I'm waiting on him here." Suddenly, Maklar came up behind Richard, without him knowing. "You are not on me though." "AHHH! Don't you know to warn somebody before you sneak up on them?!" "That wasn't in my training." "Training? What are you, a dog?" "No, I'm a Xamproilian." Suddenly, there was an explosion. The team got into Matt's car, and drove off to the explosion. When they got there, Richard dialed up the Simplicitrix. "Come on, give me Wildmutt!" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, but was transformed into Four Arms instead. "Can't this thing ever get it right?" "Why did you want Wildmutt anyways?" "Sniff out what could have caused it." Four Arms jumped to the middle of the crater, to find a familiar sight. "What is it? Looks familiar but I can't figure it out." "It's a part of the collar Darama uses to control his predators. I'm just gonna guess he tried to capture something, but it didn't work out too well." Maklar started scanning the piece of technology with his weapon. "It can only be placed onto non-sentient beings without side effects. Any attempt to place it onto a sentient being will result in side effects like this." "Side effect? You call THIS a side effect?! This is an all-around effect." Richard transformed back to human. "If anything, Darama would try to put it on a dangerous being. Vaxasaurian, Appoplexian, Celestialsapien." "Well, the first two, at least." "Rhyneheart still not prove Alien X to you?" "Not only that, but he also is annoyed at me mentioning it multiple times." "You say something about him EVERY DAY, and you haven't even seen him!" "Nor will I, because he doesn't exist." "Let's just find Darama, I mean, his scent should be on this. Give me Wildmutt this time." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, but was transformed into Grey Matter instead. "AW, MAN!" Destony picked up the piece of collar. "Don't worry, Richard. I got this." She used her mana powers to track down Darama. At the place Destiny located............. "Darama got a new place ever since Brainstorm trashed his last place." "I thought he electrocuted it." "Maklar, it's a figure of speech." "Oh, yes. Of course." Suddenly, a giant purple beast shot down from the sky. It was wearing a blue collar. "Oh, great. Another one. Come on-" "Wait! That's a Drakkenfly! It is the predatory species of a Richterian. So whatever you do, don't go Quaker Waker!" "Alright. Come on, Shocker!" RIchar dpressed the Simplicitrix and became Shocker. "It's about time!" Shocker jumped up to Drakkenfly and grabbed his tail, and conducted electricity through it. Shocker jumped back to the ground and transformed back. Darama was there, angered. "I thought you wouldn't be here. Well, Cilocub thought that anyways, before, well...." Darama's trailing sentence about Cilocub made him angry, causing him to dial up the Simplicitrix. He pressed down the core. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH! LET MEH TELL YAH? SOMETHIN DARAMA! RATH IS GONNA MAKE YOU AS HURT AS YOU MADE CILOCUB!" Rath ran at Darama and tackled him, but was pulled off by Gatordog. "YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME, GATORDOG?! BRING IT!!" Rath and Gatordog lashed at each other, when Darama had called him and Drakkenfly back. Richard transformed back to human. "Time to end Darama." Richard turned the Omnitrix to a certain alien. "Maklar, remember this day." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and with a great, red flash, was transformed into Alien X. "Alien X.....IS REAL?!" "What do you think we have been telling you?" "The Celestialsapien? Please. Gatordog." Gatordog was frozen in place at fright of Alien X, as was Drakkenfly. Inside Alien X, the voices were debating. "I say we destroy Darama." "Rhyneheart, as much as I hate to say I agree and as much as I agree, we cannot." "But me and you agree, that's a majority rule." "It would be too late for Cilocub though." "Okay, we badly hurt Darama and recreate Cilocub?" "That we can do." An electricity-like energy surrounded the three voices, and Alien X shot a beam at Darama, causing him to be blown back, Gatordog and Drakkenfly retreating towards his now current area. Alien X made a white form that took the shape of an Appoplexian, which then built itself into Cilocub. Alien X transformed back to human. "You, you saved me." "Well, I had some help." Later, back at Tacopolis....... "Well, we'll keep in touch." Matt and Destiny drove off. Richard, Maklar, and Cilocub were left at Tacopolis. "Doesn't taste the same." Major Events *Cilocub is killed but revived. *Four Arms and Alien X make their Alpha-Omegaverse debuts. *Drakkenfly makes his debut. *Bellicus and Serena make their Alpha-Omegaverse debuts. Characters *Richard *Maklar *Destiny *Matt *Cilocub *Bellicus *Serena Villains *Darama *Gatordog *Drakkenfly Aliens Used *Four Arms (first reappearance; accidental; selected alien was Wildmutt) *Grey Matter (accidental; selected alien was Wildmutt) *Shocker *Rath *Alien X (first reappearance) Themes Alien X Gandalf vs. Dumbledore Instrumental Trivia *Maklar reveals his species in this episode. *Richard eating a taco and saying it doesn't taste the same is a reference to the Ben 10: Omniverse episode "So Long, & Thanks For All The Smoothies" where Ben takes a sip of smoothie and says it doesn't taste the same. **Oddly enough, both episodes has Alien X and Grey Matter used. *Matt and Destiny return in this episode. *When Richard calls Matt and Destiny by their last names, he says, "Alan? Jackson", which makes it sound like he is referring to Alan Jackson, a country music singer. Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10